


Little Glances

by pedalprince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dating, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 02:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pedalprince/pseuds/pedalprince
Summary: A relationship is never perfect - but the two of them are at the start.





	Little Glances

Keith Kogane and Lance McClain had kissed at the very end of the war with the Galran Empire. It was just as dramatic as one might imagine, with their hair blowing in the wind and the gentle sunset of fall in the back. The scene looked as though it was painted in light. Neither knew if the other was dead or alive, and the relief that overtook them after all of their hardships was the kind that was both spontaneous and alive. They had bonded over the last stretch of the war, often fighting enemies in a duo that had come to be known as the ‘flash of blue and red’ by anyone who watched. The tables quickly turned, and they hadn’t seen each other since they were torn apart by a plan gone horribly wrong. Lance’s body had been dragged away covered in blood, and Keith had gone blind in one eye and was barely able to keep standing. The shouting still echoed in their ears, and the gunshots still seemed to ring out above their heads in glittering arcs of death.

Seeing each other simply _alright_ was a feeling that could not quite be said well enough in words.

Tears, uncharacteristic in one, spilled over along with smiles. Warm cheeks cupped in cold hands, they seemed to be in their own little world. The world was so big - the universe, even - but in that moment, all they could see was their own surprise, and the two of them standing at the beginning.

Of course, this was all a happy memory now, and a busy Lance was a teaching assistant for the Garrison, helping the students out in the shooting range. Keith, rather in his own fashion, was out independently helping the Blades with repairing Galran relations. He did, however, made a point to stay for as long as he could on Earth to be with both the paladins and Lance whenever he got the chance.

It was his seventh or so return (he counted) since their victory that made the strongest impression.

Lance McClain was surrounded, quite literally, by around 20 people at once as he walked down the hallway. His hair and height had grown into themselves, and his mature and sunny demeanor seemed to be a hit with the students in a way that he hadn’t been before. He was still off beat half the time, but they clearly thought of him as one of the coveted ‘cool teachers’, and seemed to be vying rather aggressively for his attention.

This would have been fine - charming, even - but Keith was tiring of waiting from a distance, and simply wanted to give his boyfriend a hug at the end of a long day. He leaned against a pillar in impatience, his eye twitching slightly as Lance seeemed to pass him without noticing (in fairness, not that he could over all the people). What got to Keith in particular was the students leaning in and holding on to him. They were a _liiiittle_ too close, and there was a vague, almost _itchy_ feeling to it that he couldn’t quite place. He furrowed his brows and frowned, trying his best to mentally chant that _patience yielded focus_ with somewhat alarming determination.

After they had finally disappeared, Keith immediately lost any want for manners and shouted _“LANCE!”_ with all the chaotic energy of a child who was sick of standing in the same damn aisle at the grocery store for two hours.

Lance whirled around in surprise and backtracked down the hallway. The sea of people parted in half almost on command before moving on and clustering into their groups. A few stayed to watch out of curiosity with knowing grins on their faces.

“KEITH?!”

His loving, excited smile almost made Keith let it all go, but he pouted instead as he was wrapped up and lifted into Lance’s arms.

“I’m so glad to see you! I’m glad you’re okay!”

At this, though, Keith’s mood easily just melted into relief despite his (“best”) effort, and he wrapped his arms tightly around Lance in greeting. He smiled slightly into the natural folds of Lance’s new blue uniform, head resting on his shoulder.

“I’m home.”

Lance grinned stupidly, his face warm. “Yeah. You hungry?”

“Very. Burgers?”

“Burgers.”

They laughed a little before separating, Lance leading the way to the student cafeteria as they chatted about the last few months. It felt like a natural, casual banter, but had an undercurrent of gentleness and closeness that hadn’t been there before. It felt like Keith had come in to a warm bonfire from the winter cold.

He smiled at the thought before putting his hands in his pockets and continuing on.

As they ate, the two of them would steal little glances, almost as if they were thinking looking away for one second would unravel all that they had done. But maybe more simply, it was that their eyes were drawn to each other in ways that they weren’t on any day before that fateful sunset. Their usual routine would be to bite into their burgers, make eye contact, and then awkwardly look away, their cheeks a soft pink. It seemed a sweet, awkward summary of their affection.

Often, when they held hands, they would struggle to find a comfortable grip. They would sometimes go months without speaking, even though Keith knew how much it hurt Lance, and Lance knew that Keith’s communicators weren’t always working. Lance would still sometimes let something biting slip, even if he would immediately flush with regret. They would still sometimes fight over small things. And when they announced their relationship, a dark part of their hearts feared mixed reactions, though to their great relief, their loved ones received them with kindness.

They were trying and occasionally tripping in the dark, their little lunch break only a slice of the world that they were to build.

Though their love was still clumsy, and their feet still going in different directions, they seemed determined to make it work. When they saw each other smiling and laughing as they passed, with their hair falling in their faces and the sonorous rise and fall of their voice, it was like they felt something move them deep in their hearts. The paladins were in full, enthusiastic support, often encouraging them to take date breaks when they were done with missions. The two of them often went on walks under the stars, with Lance playing songs (his favorite was Working Man, to the point where the two would sometimes mutter the lyrics when they were sleep deprived, much to the amusement of everyone else). Keith was usually found trying insane stunts along the canyon’s edge as the songs would blare and echo. They would sing along in out of tune harmony at the top of their lungs, racing up and down and going into free falls that filled them with pumping adrenaline.

And when they had their spontaneous rolls down the sandy dunes of the Texas desert, they would hold each other, screaming with a raw sort of laughter that reached down into their tired souls and made them feel alive again.

It was in all this that they quietly put their faith, and on this that they would go on to solidify their place as some of the most infamous space warriors of the century.

They took the first few steps into that reckless run, with hardly any intention to stop -

and it was nothing less than bright and beautiful.


End file.
